Geass of War redo
by Ranger24
Summary: Redo of previous attempt. Honestly do I need to a plot summary? Just read the darn story. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Ranger24: Okay heres the first chapter of the redo of Geass of war. **

* * *

Chapter one: Seven Years after E-Day.

Diclaimer: I own nothing.

The dim Green light of the cell was soft on Lelouch's eyes as pushed himself off the floor. The power was back on in the prison for the first time in two days. Not since the commotion outside his cell.

Lelouch was twenty-four years old with unkempt black hair. His violet eyes had often attracted unwelcomed attention from the other prisoners, at least until he'd geassed them into leaving him alone. Geass, the power of the king, given to him almost seven years ago by C.C had served him well on the outside. And inside of prison he practically ran the place through Geass.

Unfortunatly Lelouch hadn't seen anyone in the Prison for two days now. Everyone had up and left, forgetting about him and leaving him in his cell to rot, and die of starvation and thirst.

Suddenly he heard a hissing an snarlling above him! He looked up to see several misshapen figures standing above his cell in the air vent. Siliva dripped down from their mouths as they clawed through the grills trying to get at him! Lelouch instantly activated his geass, anger rising at the sight of the creatures. They were the same that had taken his reason for living.

"DIE!!" He shouted at them in a raspy voice as his power activated.

The two creatures instantly grabbed eachother's head's and snapped one another's necks. Lelouch sighed and sat back against the wall, hunger clawing at his belly.

Then he heard a clang from lower down in the prison. He frowned and stood up as he heard hurried footsteps.

"This his cell?" A male voice said, it was vaguly familar to Lelouch's ear.

"Affirmative." Replied a laidback voice.

"Okay rip it open." The first voice replied.

Lelouch heard the lock of his cell door groan as a man in body armor rushed to the door, a pistol held in one hand, a duffel bag in the other.

Lelouch glared at him. "Who are you and what do you want?"

The man removed his helmet to reveal light brown hair and tired eyes. Lelouch gave a start of suprise.

"Suzaku?" He whispered.

"Who were you expecting? Santa Claus?" Suzaku Kuurugi asked tossing the duffel bag onto the floor. "Put that on man, you'll need it."

"What are you doing here?" Lelouch asked bending over to unzip the duffel bag.

"Getting you out." Suzaku replied pulling a battered and bulky rifle off his back. Lelouch scowled at the weapon.

"A hammer burst? What are you doing using Locust guns?" Lelouch growled.

"All I could get, command didn't exactly authorize this mission." Suzaku replied.

Lelouch pulled open the duffel bag to reveal a folded black knights uniform and a set of basic Britannian body armor to go over it. Lelouch smiled, he'd never actually worn the uniform of his loyal group. He pulled off his prison garb and pulled on the jacket and black pants. He then clipped into place the body armor. No helmet in the bag, but a single pistol was at the bottom.

He pulled out the pistol and pulled back the slide, it was loaded. "You know you could get into a lot of trouble for doing this."

Suzaku sighed. "Not anymore, things have changed."

"What about the other prisoners?" Lelouch asked as he stepped out of the cell.

"They've all left, Cornelia pardoned them all." Suzaku replied reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a single silver case the size of a jewlry box. He clicked it open to reveal a purple contact lense. Lelouch smiled and took it, placing it over his left eye, now it matched his right eye.

"Courtisy of C.C I take it?" He asked as he and Suzaku stepped out onto the cell block.

Suzaku nodded. "She told me to give you that, said it would help."

"Yeah I think it will." Lelouch replied. "So Cornelia Pardon the prisoners, who pardoned me?"

"Euphie." Suzaku said simply as they began to make their way down the corridor, a small hovering robot floated down next to them.

"Hello there, my name is Merlin." The robot said. Lelouch blinked in suprise.

"What is that thing?" He asked. Suzaku sighed. "A present from Lyold, a tactical assitant drone."

"And Earl Asplen gave me his personality by cloning his own brain to make me come to life." Merlin replied happily. "So is it true you're Zero?"

Lelouch glared at the machine. "Does it matter?"

"No, I'm just curious." Merlin replied floating up above them.

"So how do we get out of here?" Lelouch asked.

"We have to go through the Cell blocks, there'll be a dust off in the prison yard in a few minutes." Suzaku replied.

"Six minutes and thirty four seconds to be exacted, after that point you'll either have to leg it to freindly territory or sit tight and wait for another lift.." Merlin added.

"Good to know." Lelouch muttered as they made their way over to the stair cases.

Suzaku pressed down on his boom mike. "DF 23 this is Lancelot, I have the package and we're in route to the extraction point. Over."

"_Rodger that Lancelot, DF 33 you have clearance to begin your attack run_." The pilot replied.

There was the roar of sub sonic jet engine's above them followed by a hail storm of bullets coming down through the circular prison block!

Lelouch and Suzaku ducked down barly in time to avoid being ripped apart.

"What the hell are they doing?!" Lelouch shouted.

"DF 33 hold off on that airstrike we're still in the prison block!"

"_Oh! My bad, sorry Lancelot," _replied the embaressed pilot.

Lelouch shook his head. "You have idiots flying or something?"

They made their way down to the bottom floor. Right in front of them now was a single blast door between them and the prison yard.

Suddenly lines of fire began to appear along the sides of the door, someone was cutting on in!

Suzaku swore taking cover behind a support beam, Lelouch did the same pistol trained on the entrance.

"DF 23, we have hostiles attempting to enter the prison block, Pick up the pace on the pick up!" Suzaku shouted.

"_Rodger that_." The pilot replied.

"Guess we'll have to shot our way out." Lelouch muttered as the two seperate cutting torches began to converge.

"Get ready," Suzaku warned raising his rifle

Lelouch sighted down his pistol for the first target to come through the door.

Then the door exploded in towards them and in streamed half a dozen grey skinned, red eyed, man shaped creature's weilding Hammer Burst assault rifles.

Lelouch and Suzaku opened up instantly bullets streaming towards the hositles tearing down the first three with ease! The other three scrambled for cover only for one to be struck in the leg by Lelouch's pistol, Suzaku quickly finished off Lelouch's victim with a spray of rifle fire. The remaining two hostiles returned fire with their hammer bursts forcing Lelouch and Suzaku back into cover, bullets chipping away at the concrete supports.

Suzaku pulled out what looked like a small pink ball attacked to a chain. He spun it around once before tossing it around the corner.

"Nade out!" He shouted before covering his ears. Lelouch did the same just in time.

There was a massive pink explosion that shook the whole prison block. The enemies were vaporized in an instant. Lelouch and Suzaku stepped out of cover.

"What was that?" Lelouch asked staring at the small crater Suzaku's grenade had made.

"Sakuradite grenade," Suzaku replied picking up the only other intact Hammer burst and tossing it to Lelouch. "We normally use them against E-holes but it's all I've got left."

"Well thats nice to know," Lelouch muttered checking the rifle.

Suzaku's boom mike crackled to life. "_Lancelot, this is DF 23; LZ is hot, you have to clear the Prison Yard before I can land."_

"Rodger that DF 23, Lancelot out." Suzaku replied.

Lelouch sighed. "It's never as easy as it sounds."

Suzaku smiled, "You know it."

The two ran out into the bright sunlight of the prison yard. It was filled with over turned tables, bent basketball hoops, busted weight lifting gear, and hostiles. Lelouch and Suzaku picked the their targets and opened fire in vicious sprays of lead. The Locust drones turned to face them only to have their numbers cut by half by the air strike of DF 33.

"_How'd you like that you dirty grubs!"_ DF 33's pilot shouted as the gunship flew over head.

Suddenly a massive tentcal cover creature swooped in towards the gun ship!

_"Shit! I got a Reaver on my six! I'm bugging out!"_ DF 33 shouted as machine gun fire flew from the tentecal covered creature.

Lelouch and Suzaku cut down the Locust in the courtyard without mercy. Bullets ripped apart the bits of equipment in the courtyard! Locust collapsed dead all over the place. Lelouch and Suzaku kept eachother covered working together perfectly with mercilous fury. No mercy for the murderous creatures.

Just as Suzaku silenced the last hostile DF 33 came flying in towards them, it's tail smoking.

_"I've lost control! MAYDAY!! MAYDAY!!"_ The pilot screamed fighting to regain control of his bird.

"GET DOWN!!" Suzaku shouted!

Lelouch hit the deck just as the dieing aircraft crashed into the prison block and detonated! The concussion of the blast flipped Lelouch clean over. He struggled to his feet only to find the tentcalled monster landing in the courtyard. On it's back were two locust drones driving the Reaver and manning it's weapons.

Lelouch rolled away from a rocket that crash into the bench press he'd been hiding behind. Suzaku ran over to him firing his Hammer burst rifle.

"You got a plan?" Suzaku shouted drilling rounds at the locust air assault unit.

Lelouch nodded removing the purple contact lense from his left eye.

"Get your other grenade ready, I'll distract it." Lelouch replied.

Suzaku nodded pulling the second pink grenade from behind his back. Lelouch stood up making sure he had eye contact with the beast and it's drivers. Then he removed his contact lense.

"Hold still!" He commanded. The geass sigal flashed and the two locust froze.

Then Suzaku hurled his grenade. Lelouch covered his ears again as the grenade went off

obliterating the Reaver and it's crew.

Suzaku gave a sigh off relief heading over to Lelouch. "DF 23 LZ is clear."

_"About god damn time_." The pilot muttered. "_I'm in bound_."

As the gunship dropped in, the ground began to shake. Suzaku gulped glancing at the ground.

"I think we should move to the gunship."

"Yeah my thoughts exactly." Lelouch muttered as the ran for the dropship. The side door of the VTOL aircraft slide open and Lelouch and Suzaku jumped aboard. Four other soldiers were also on board the gunship.

"We're clear!" Suzaku shouted to the pilot.

Suddenly there came a mighty roar and crash as the ground in the courtyard split apart to reveal a massive spider like creature!

"Corpser!" A red haired man shouted in the gunship shouted raising his rifle, an MA55 Assault Rifle.

"Get us out of here!" Suzaku screamed and the gunship lifted off.

The Corpser roared as everyone aboard the gunship opened fire with their rifles. It lunged at the gunship but thankfully the pilot gunned the engines and they shot away from the prison. Lelouch gave a sigh of relief, he was out for the first time in seven years.

* * *

**Ranger24: If you read the first chapter of previous Geass of war you'll notice these chapters are very similair. Thats because I like the first chapter. Wasn't much I had to for this. Anyways read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ranger24: Thank you for your patience. Here is your reward.

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Reunion's a bitch.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Lelouch drank gratefully from the canteen the red haired man had given him. The cool liquid sating his dry throat. Suzaku leaned back in his seat, his rifle lying against his leg. They'd traded out their hammer burst's for a pair of MA55's and a pair of Chain swords that went with them. The red haired man wore the markers of a Colonel.

"My name is Colonel Calares, welcome to Saxon team soldier." He said pulling up his MA55.

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "A Colonel leading a group the size of a fire team?"

"This is speacil forces kid; you'd better prove yourself worth something, Zero." Calares replied.

"Where we going?" Lelouch asked ignoring the last remark.

"Nagasaki, Princess Cornelia is waiting for us there." Calares answered a slight smile coloring his mustached face.

Lelouch inwardly groaned. His half sister, Cornelia, was the last person he wanted to see after getting out of prison. Seven years before, on the very day Euphemia had been about to open the Speacil Zone of Japan. That day had turned into a nightmare, a nightmare called E-Day. On that day the world had fallen apart as the locust began the brutal assault across the world. In a matter of days the Imperial capital of Britannia, Pendragon, had been destroyed and the Emperor Charels Zi Britannia had been killed.

After that Cornelia and Schnizel had done their best to stabalize the empire passing the Fortification act. All major cities controled by the Empire were over night turned into fortresses. Anyone outside these fortresses either had to live somewhere safe from the locust or had to live near a military faciluty to survive. Then the draft act had come, requiring all males Seventeen and older to enlist for military service. Lelouch had been caught up in it all.

The locust had overwhelmed most of the world now. Japan for a time had been spared the worst of the locusts blows because of the sakuradite and the massive geothermic activity beneath. Still raids by the locust had been common. The Black knights had signed a deal with the Britannian's. The Black Knights would fight the locust as long as they had sovereignty over the special zone.

Then at the height of it all the Locust had launched a raid in the general area of Ashford acemdemy. Lelouch, fearing for his sister Nunally had come running. He'd arrived to late, Sayako his maid was dead and Nunnaly was gone. He was promptly court marshalled for his "Cowardice", during the trail out of his near insanity after Nunnaly's disappearance revealed himself as Zero.

Less than a year later however all the remaining poltical and Military powers in the world had come together under a single command structure to fight the Locust. The United States Command, or USC had basically disolved all existing militray's and reorganized it into what its top brass had felt was a more steamlined fighting force. Many forces still kept they're old uniforms and most soldiers had retianed their rank.

But even the USC was incapable of stopping the Locust. Most, if not all, of main land Japan was under the Locust control and the majority of the USC's forces had pulled out to Okinawa which was untouched by the Locust. But the loss of most of japa had meet a loss of nearly seventy percent of all of the worlds Sakuradite. Without Sakuradite it became difficult to field knightmare frames, power the few remaining cities, and Produce more Sakuradite grenades.

Central to the defense of what was left were heavily trained strike groups known as Argent Knights. These soldiers inserted into hot areas to strike at the heart of the locust. Lelouch bemusedly realized he was now in one such unit.

"This'll be fun," Suzaku muttered.

"Yeah," Lelouch added. "A barrel of fucking laughs."

Lelouch glanced out the window to see the city of Nagasaki, last he'd hear the city had been overwhelmed by the locust. Now it looked like a bomber out ruin. But in the middle of the city wasa large collection of USC military Hardware. At least a dozen knightmare frames, several Dragon-fires, several hundred soldiers, tanks, and, in the middle of it all, one woman in a red out fit with purple hair. Lelouch muttered a curse as they landed and he stepped out of the Dragon-fire.

Cornelia had grown her hair out to some degree making her resemble her younger sister Euphemia even more than usual. The moment she saw him, Cornelia seemed to start boiling over with anger.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She growled. "We don't need a terrorist out here, Zero."

"It's a pleasure to see you as well my dear half sister." Lelouch replied.

Cornelia's personal Knight Guliford frowned at Lelouch. "Who pardoned you? You're supposed to be serving a forty year sentence with no chance for appeal for twenty?"

"I did." A gentler voice said.

Everyone turned about to see a young woman with long pink hair with a striking resemblance to Cornelia.

"Euphemia," Cornelia muttered.

Suzaku bowed to his leige lady. "Your highness." He said calmly.

Euphemia smiled softly. "I take it you were sucessful Suzaku." She then turned to Lelouch. "It's good to see you Lelouch."

"Euphemia, we need to talk about you and pardoning Terrorists." Cornelia said calmly.

"Lelouch is our brother and all the other prisoners at his prison were pardoned sister, Lelouch appeared to have been over looked." Euphemia replied.

Suddenly a soldier came running over. "Princess Cornelia we've got contact with the Strike team that was sent in ahead of us."

Cornelia nodded. "Very well."

Everyone hurried over to a communications tent. Another soldier sat at a table fusting with a radio unit. Over it Lelouch could hear another familar voice.

"_May day! This is Captian Kozuki, we are pinned down near the Nagasaki memorial requesting back up! Repeat we need back up!_" Gun fire could be heard in the background along with screams.

Cornelia snatched up a head set. "Captian Kozuki, we hear loud in clear. Do you have the package?"

"_We've got it_," Kallen's voice replied. "_But we won't last long enough without back up_!"

"Understood, sit tight reinforcements are on the way." Cornelia replied.

"_Rodger that we're falling ba..." _Suddenly static cut in across the channel.

"What happened to the signal?" Cornelia asked.

"We're getting interfernce my lady." The soldier replied.

"IN COMING!!!" Someone outside screamed!

Everyone ran outside to find several black orbs crashing into the ground and exploding! One of the Dragon fires was struck and exploded! A Knightmare lost a leg to a second. A clump of soldier's screams were drowned out as a third blew them apart!

"MORTARS!" Cornelia shouted. Everyone scrambled for cover as gun fire came in from the surrounding buildings!

Lelouch and Suzaku took cover behind a destroyed car with Cornelia, Euphemia, Colonel Calares, and Guliford finding cover beside a tank.

Lelouch glanced up to see Locust in the surrounding buildings. Many Soldier's were opening fire on Locust. Lelouch fired off a three round burst before ducking back down into cover.

Cornelia pulled up a rifle of her own and fired off a burst before ducking back down to be replaced in the shooting by Guliford.

"Calares! Take you squad and get to the captian's postion! They have a sonic resonator that can map out the Locust tunnels. With the WMD's we've managed to get our hands on we can wipe out these inbred monster's where they live!" Cornelia shouted over the gunfire.

"Will we have air support?" Calares asked before sending a spray of rifle fire over the tanks side.

Cornelia laughed. "Air support? You are the support soldier!"

A sniper round nearly struck Euphie's head. Suzaku rolled from his cover and pulled her further under the cover of the tank and unleashing a brutal spray of bullets, downing a drone. Cornelia scowled.

"The Beasts have Reaver's and Nemycasts all over the place, we can't risk any knightmare's." Cornelia said before nodding to Euphemia. "But my Sister will be providing Logistic and Tactical support We'll also have two DF's soon from Okinawa that will hold position on the outskirts of the city and will remain there for thirty minutes. If you haven't completed your mission within that time frame you will be presumed KIA."

A mortar crashed into the ground near the tank.

"NOW I'M PISSED!!" Lelouch shouted rising up and opening fire nonstop on a near by building killing at least four Locust.

After about half a minute the guns all fell silent. Everyone rose up eyes trained on the sky for more mortars.

"We're pulling out of here." Cornelia stated reloading her rifle. "You're going to have move out on foot Colonel."

"Understood my lord." Calares stated bowing before heading off to round up the rest of his unit. Cornelia glared at Lelouch who frowned back.

"I expect one hundred and ten percent from you Lieutenant Lamperouge." Cornelia stated coldly.

"I'm not doing this for you." Lelouch replied.

At the same time Suzaku helped Euphemia to her feet.

"I'm sorry about my lady." Suzaku said bowing.

Euphemia smiled. "Next time I think I'll duck down a little better Sir Kuurugi."

"Euphemia, we're leaving." Cornelia said sharply.

Euphemia smiled and then hurried off to join her sister in boarding a Dragon-fire.

Suzaku sighed whistfully and set his rifle down on the side of the tank.

"You kissed her yet?" Lelouch asked catching Suzaku off guard.

"What?" He said trying to hide his light blush. Lelouch sighed

"Suzaku, your my freind and you in an obvious relationship with my half sister." Lelouch said reloading his rifle.

Suzaku sighed. "Yes."

"When?" Lelouch asked slapping in a fresh clip to his rifle.

"Seven years ago." Suzaku muttered.

That made Lelouch drop his rifle.

"Right after you got convicted." Suzaku added.

Lelouch put on a smile. "So you got any plans for your little relationship?"

"Seems a little inappropriate for a knight to be in a relationship with his lady." Suzaku replied embarrassed.

"Lamperouge, Kuurugi! Get your lazy asses in gear!" Calares shouted standing by the exit of the encirclement with the other five members of the squad.

Lelouch and Suzaku grabbed their rifles and hurried to join the rest of the unit, falling in at the rear as the knightmare frames, tanks, and gunships Cornelia had with her pulled out of the city square.

"Fall back!" Kallen shouted as one of the abandoned cars in the street exploded! The group of just over a half dozen Argent knights firing in retreat. Locust were moving up the street and firing down on them from the court house across the street. One of the warriors next to her screamed as a trokia Machine gun blasted his arm off! Kallen grabbed the wounded soldier and dragged him to the top of the stairs to the local Mausoleum.

The other Argent Knights also began to fall back, firing in retreat. One however turned and fled up the steps only to have his head blown off by a Locust sniper. Once they cleared the stairs everyone took cover, bullets chipping away at the marble pillars and flower boxes they were hiding behind. Kallen glanced at the wounded man. He looked barely eighteen but he clutched at his bloody stump, tears streaming from his eyes as he bit back an agonized scream.

"Medic!" Kallen shouted but then realized the one who had lost his head was the squad medic. Cursing she opened fire over the flower box downing a locust warrior. At the same time mortar's began crashing down at the steps to the mausoleum, sending bits of rubble flying at the pinned Argent knights.

"Anyone got some clear channels?" Kallen shouted as a baseball sized chunk of marble flew over her head.

"Negative sir!" One of the Argent knights shouted.

"Where the hell are those assholes?" Another shouted standing up and unleashing a whole clip of rifle fire.

"We only just got the message through this jamming Hideki," Kallen snapped. "What's more important is where Tamaki and Goki are."

"Seeing how many grubs there are around here they're probably de..." The Argent knight's voice died in his throat as a grenade landed at his feet.

"Oh SHIT!" He screamed trying run but was to late. There was a bang, a gout of flames, and all that was left of the Hideki was a charred corpse.

Kallen swore violently and unleashed a torrent of bullets, if back up didn't get here soon they were all corpses.

"Move up." Calares ordered lowering his smoking rifle. The street block they'd just secured was strewn with the bodies of dead locust. Lelouch reloaded his rifle, glancing at the other soldiers in the unit. Out of the entire squad, apart from Suzaku, there was only one honorary Britannian Pvt Hoji Yoshido. The other four were all Britannain, born and raised. Sergeant Howard Young, Pvt. Jacob Gage, Pvt. Jack Smith (a ridiculously common name), and Pvt. Johnathan Baker. Out of all of them Yoshido practically worshipped Lelouch for being Zero. Lelouch couldn't get far enough away from the guy.

"Hey how did you pull of that win at Narita?" Yoshido asked excitedly as they crossed the street.

Lelouch groaned. "Look kid, I'm focused on the mission right now. We can talk history later."

Yoshido nodded egarly. "Right stay focused on the missi..."

Suddenly a sniper round slammed into the back of Yoshido's helmet and he fell forward!

"Sniper! Find cover!" Calares shouted as they all ran into the nearest building, the city Library. Lelouch kicked the doors closed.

As he did bullets flew through the windows ripping apart books and book shelves. Baker and Gage fired their rifles out the windows.

"Wouldn't you know it! The damn honorary britannian conks out first!" Baker shouted reloading his rifle.

"Stow it soldier!" Suzaku shouted spraying out a flurry of rifle fire.

"Why should I? Damn eleven couldn't shut his trap, he deserved to get sh..." Baker was cut off as bullets ripped through wall and tore him apart!

"Grinder!!" Gage shouted falling back.

"Everyone head deeper in!" Calares shouted and they all ran into the maze of book shelves. Calares hit his boom mike.

"Command this is Saxon 1, we're in the city library and we've lost Baker and Yoshido. How much further to Alpha's last known postion?"

All he got was static.

"Command this Saxon 1, do you read?" Calares asked.

"We must have some interference," Lelouch muttered.

"Seeders," Calares growled.

* * *

**Ranger24: Okay seems like a good place to stop for the day. IF you want me to put in a tech reel say so. Other wise we'll just keep rolling.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ranger24: Okay got the new chapter up folks. Enjoy.

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Even more reunions

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Team Saxon came out the back end of the library near the edge of what looked like a major shopping center. The courtyard between themselves and shopping center was strewn with wrecked vehicles, and one massive hole in the middle of the courtyard. It was surrounded by busted vehicles, trash cans, and several bodies. Around them were several dead locust.

Calares frowned. "Gage, police those bodies."

"Yes sir!" The Britannia born soldier said rushing over to inspect the bodies.

"They're our's sir, looks like one of the patrols," Gage shouted. He bent down next one. "This ones holding some..."

He was cut off in midsentence. As he moved the hand of the dead man open, a grenade had slipped out of it and detonated. Gage was blown apart in an instant.

Then gun fire erupted around them! Locust came in from every direction guns blazing!

"Find cover and return fire!" Calares shouted!

Everyone ran for cover firing wildly. They took cover behind the wrecked cars cutting down the locust that got too close. Sniper rounds struck all around them. Lelouch glanced up at the the awening over the Shopping center's entrance to see three locust snipers firing off at them. Lelouch fired off a quick burst at one, but he missed.

The snipers had them pinned and they were being surrounded by the rest of locust and unable to fight them off.

"What do we do Colonel?" Smith shouted as he blind firing from the car he'd hidden behind.

Calares seemed at a loss for ideas and was more focused on reloading his rifle.

"Anyone have any grenades?" Lelouch asked.

Smith nodded pulling out two Sakuradite grenades.

"Okay we'll give you covering fire from the snipers. Toss your grenades at the enemy infantry." Lelouch said.

Smith nodded. "Yes sir."

Lelouch, Young, and Suzaku opened up on the locust snipers forcing them away from the awnings edge. Calares was to busy shooting at the locust in the courtyard to care about the snipers on the awning. Smith stood up and hurled the first of his grenades which landed in the midst of a group of locust blowing them apart! He then pulled and began to spin his second grenade. Just as he threw it however, a locust round struck him in the gut and he fell back with a cry. His grenade landed on it's target and destroyed more than half the remaining locust.

Young rushed over to Smith how was clutching at the bullet hole in his chest which was bleeding profusly.

"Fuck, they got me sir!" Smith moaned trying to block up the bleeding with his hands.

"Hold still soldier!" Young shouted.

Then a sniper round struck Smith in the throat. Young stared at the dead man he had just been trying to save. He swore violently and rose up to his feet firing off his MA55 in a mericless barage. With Smith's death Calares seemed to snap himself back to his senses. He grabbed Young by the shoulder and pulled him back down.

"Take cover sergeant or you're the next one to end up dead!" Calares barked..

"We're going to die anyways Colonel!" Young snapped back.

"Not yet." Lelouch suddenly cut in.

"What are you talking about Leuteniant?" Calares asked firing a burst up at the snipers.

"Those snipers are about to die." Lelouch said smirking.

Then from up above there came the sound of shattering glass. Everyone glanced up to see someone charging the sniper's weilding a M53 Combat shot gun. The newcomer opened fire with his shot gun blasting down the first sniper with ease. The second turned to face him only to get another shotgun shell to it's face. The third had time to pullout it's boltok revolver side arm and stake aim before it was gunned down by the shot gun weilding nut.

Suzaku, Calares, and Young blinked in suprise as the watched the newcomer lower his shot gun panting. Lelouch smirked.

"There were only three dead trooper's here. That meant there was a chance one member of this group was still alive." Lelouch explianed.

"Hey you guys from the base?" The soldier asked, his voice very famaliar to Lelouch and Suzaku.

"No we just arrived, we're looking for a group of Argent knights that are supposed to be in the area." Calares replied.

"Hang on I'm coming down." The soldier said grabbing onto what looked like a thing of flag streamer's that were drapped over the edge of the awning and slid down them. He landed on the ground and pulled off his helmet to reveal blue hair.

"Speacilist Rivalz Cardemode reporting for duty sir!" Rivalz said coming to attention in front of Calares.

The Colonel frowned. "What is a Speacilist doing out here?"

"Sir I'm a combat engineer. They thought they could use my help." Rivalz replied glancing at the other members of the unit. His eyes brightened when he saw Suzaku but they quickly darkened when they fell upon Lelouch.

"Why did you abadone these men here to die?" Calares asked pointing to what was left of the bodies of the members of the patrol.

"Sir when we were ambushed they ordered me to run and wait for back up, I've been here for the past half hour." Rivalz answered.

"We're looking a group of black knights near here, have you seen or heard anything?" Calares asked.

Rivalz shook his head. "No, my radio's out. I'm pretty sure of where the seeder's are though."

"And that would be?" Calares asked sharply.

"The botanical gardens, there half a block from here." Rivalz replied. "There's a lot of grubs over there and I saw a couple mortars go up from there."

"That's seeder's for you." Calares said smirking.

"We're making those seeder's our primary objective I take it?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, we take those out and we find the Retrevial team and the resonator. That is if they are still alive." Calares replied. "Move out."

Lelouch smirked. "Knowing Kallen, they aren't dead yet."

They moved on up the block, Rivalz keeping a good distance from Lelouch, as though he was something contaminated. Lelouch really hadn't expect anything but cold anger from Rivalz. The young man had been like an annoying younger brother to Lelouch. When the truth came out Lelouch was Zero the shock amongst those that had known him was unmistakable. They had a mix of confusion, anger, and denial. This was the first time since his trial he'd seen Rivalz, Shirely, Nina, or Milly. Kallen had actually had the guts to visit him in prison. The meeting had been utterly silent, Kallen had just sat there staring at him until the prison guards forced her to leave.

They made their way down the block to the gardens only to find the doors sealed up by two steel bars.

"Stand back." Merlin said floating forward. One of his mechanical arms extend to reveal a blow torch. He began to cut away at the metal bars burning through with ease. The bars split apart and Suzaku smiled.

"Thank you Lyold." Suzaku said kicking the door to the gardens open.

They rushed inside the gardens to find a confused mess. Plants had over gorwn everything, but confusing paths had been cut through the jungle like growth. As they did however they heard the unmistakable sound of gunfire.

"Think it's the Retreival team," Suzaku muttered.

"Only one way to find out." Calares replied.

They rushed forward through the jungle like greenhouse to an area that appeared to be a sectioned off laboratory. The gun fire was even louder now and they could hear some one laughing amidst the gunfire. Once more the voice was familar to Lelouch.

"OH YEAH BRING IT! YOU GRUBS FIGHT WORSE THAN MOST OF THOSE BRITIANNIAN PUSSIES!" THe voice shouted amidst the gunfire.

"Sounds like someone is having a good time up there." Sergeant Young muttered.

They rushed up a flight of stairs and came out above a controled lab. Down below was a man wearing a black knight uniform with red hair, firing an MA55. All around him were dead locust.

"That must be him." Suzaku said.

Lelouch smiled. "Tamaki."

"You know him?" Suzaku asked.

"Of course the bastard's Zero." Rivalz growled.

"Glad to see you remember me Rivalz." Lelouch replied.

Suddenly a grenade landed in the room below! Tamaki jumped out of the blast radius barely in time. But as he recovered a half dozen locust stormed the room!

"Let's give that soldier some support." Calares said as he and Young opened fire on the locust below. Suzaku and Lelouch ran down the steps to join the fight in close as more locust forced their way into the room.

The moment the entered the lower room Suzaku swept out his chain sword and reved it up! He brought the whiring weapon across the neck of the first locust he encountered beheading it. A second tried to punch him but Lelouch blasted it's skull open with a blast from his MA55. Suzaku brought up his chain saw and slashed the arm off another locust. Then a fourth ducked his attack and slammed the butt of it's rifle into Suzaku's chest. Suzaku stumbled to the floor and the locust raised it's boot for the death blow!

Then it was blasted back by a shot gun blast from Rivalz. Rivalz pumped another round into his shot gun and blasted down a second Locust warrior as Lelouch pulled Suzaku to his feet. Rivalz blasted away with his shot gun at the entrance through which the locust had come from until his shot gun was empty.

As the last shell fell from his weapon Calares and Young rushed in. Lelouch pulled a groaning Tamaki to his feet.

"Are you alright Tamaki?" He asked.

Tamaki groaned rubbing the back of his head, then he looked at who had helped him. He did a double take staring at Lelouch his mouth fell open.

"Zero?" He whispered.

Lelouch nodded.

Tamaki stood there shaking for a moment. Then he gave a laugh and to Lelouch's alarm and ever lasting annoyance, pulled Lelouch into a bone crushing hug!

"DAMNIT! I KNEW THEY COULDN'T KEEP YOU LOCKED UP! ZERO'S BACK!" Tamaki screamed practically crying with joy.

"Tamaki... you're choking me." Lelouch hissed.

"Oh sorry sir." Tamaki muttered rubbing the back of his head again.

"Soldier," Calares said catching Tamaki's attention. "I'm Colonel Calares Argent Knights. Our mission is to recover the resonator your team recovered. Do you have it?"

Tamaki glared at Calares. "No I don't have it. I was sent to take out the Seeder's so we could get a break from the mortar strikes."

"How were you going to pull that off?" Rivalz asked.

Tamaki smirked. "With this."

He pulled up what looked like a TV camera, Suzaku and Calares took afew steps back in suprise.

"You have an orbital hadron cannon targeting lazer?" Suzaku said suprised.

Tamaki grined. "Yep. I just have to get close enough to them to use it."

"We'll assist you then." Calares said hefting his rifle.

* * *

**Ranger24: I have to call it a day here folks. Here also marks the return of the good old tech review folks, enjoy.**

**Human gear: **

**MA55 Assault Rifle: Standard issue rifle of the all USC after E-day. Equpied with a mini scope, carrying a 45 round Magazine this assault rifle is used by almost all forces that fight the locust. The locust have been reported to have captured a few of such weapons but the reports are unconfirmed.**

**Sakuradite Grenades: Grenade's with a liquid Sakuradite blast normally used against heavy targets and E-holes.**

**DF (Short for Dragon-fire) Gunship: These multy purpose aircraft are the work horse of the forces fighting the locust. Armed with a forward 30mm machine gun standard. it's many models are speacilly tasked and can be armed with a variety of weapons or eequiped to carry anything from Infantry to tanks to Knightmare frames.**

**M53 Shot gun: A Britannian made combat shot gun. It's civilian model has been seen amongst the locust as close combat weapons.**

**Hadron cannon Targeting system: This infantry deployed weapon is used to allow the black knights system of Satelites to fire Hadron blasts into combat area's. But to get signal off it needs clear skys and the satlite actually being over head which only happens between noon and night fall.**

**Locust gear:**

**Locust Wretch: The weakest form of locust, these creatures normally travel in packs. They are physically weak and are often used as meat sheilds or scouts by the locust.**

**Locust Drone: The standard infantry of the Locust horde these warriors are as strong as any human and are at home on the battle feild. Armed with a vareity of weapons these warriors are the front line grunts.**

**Locust Reaver: Powerfull enough to go toe-to-toe with Knightmare frames and Allied aircraft these fast moving beasts are used by the Locust as air support and anti knightmare units. The pilot and gunner are exposed to the air but with the way the Revear's move they are difficult to hit.**

**Locust Corpser: Massive creature's used to dig many of the locust's larger tunnels these beasts are capable of crushing a knightmare in their powerfull talons.**

**Hammer Burst: The standard issued weapon of the Locust drone. These weapons are prone to jamming and are often poorly maintained. They make up for it these draw backs in fire power having deadly effect at medium ranges. **

**Boltok: A revolver and the common sidearm of the locust. The boltok has a nasty punch and a nasty recoil.**

**Ranger24: Well next chapter should be out by monday. Until then read and review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ranger24: Hey folks, back again with another update.

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Digging up the past.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**10 kilometers from USC base camp in Nagasaki, Dragon Fire flight DF-59/DF-67 Okinawa Task Force.**

Leutinant Shirley Fenette couldn't help but feel antsy as she scanned the sky ahead of her Dragonfire Transport Variant. She had joined up with air corps a few weeks after the raid on Tokyo that had ruined her former peaceful life.

In that one day alone more she'd nearly lost her sanity from the amount of grief she'd had forced on her. First she'd found out her mother had been one of the dozens of civilians caught in the crossfire of the Locust attack. She was at that point Seventeen and parent less. Then to add to her woe's she found out a... friend of her's Lelouch Lamprouge had been arrest on charges of cowardice and desertion. To add to the sting the reveal of Lelouch being the infamous terrorist Zero and the indirect murderer of her father.

After all that she'd needed to get away. She signed up for flight training and in a few months was flying VTOL's supporting ground operations.

Now her she was with her Co pilot Warrent Officer Jack Fullson hanging around on the outskirts of a Locust controlled city with only one escort Gunship backing her up. Her Dragon Fire was armed only with a forward 30mm cannon on the nose and the two side gunners on 50 caliber machine guns.

The Two gunners, Private Jason Strass and Sergeant Saji Otonashi both of the regular army, were doing what two ground pounders stuck pulling gunner duty always seemed to do bicker endlessly about pointless crap.

"Look I'm just saying that it sounded like a load of bullshit," Jason stated tersely.

"And I'm telling you it's totally possible the guy took out a whole platoon of Locust by himself," Saji shot back.

Shirley shook her head in annoyance.

"Control this is DF-59 any word from the ground teams?" Shirley asked.

"_Negative_," the now familiar to Shirley voice of Euphemia li Britannia. _"We're trying to get through to them but comms are still down for them."_

"They're probably dead," Jack muttered in a bored tone.

"Oh well you're a real spot of sun shine," Shirley growled.

"Whatever," Jack replied in the same tone.

**Saxon Team, Nagasaki Green house.**

The squad made it's way through the gardens occasionally pulling open the collar's of their uniforms to let some air in. The silence was more discomforting than the gunfire of a few moments ago had been. More than once they were forced to use their chain swords to make or widen existing paths.

Then someway ahead a squelching squish like sound came to their ears. They came out on an moderately over grown courtyard and saw a massive plant like creature sitting in the middle with it's head sticking into the ground. Tamaki pulled the hadron targeting unit off his back.

"Okay just give me a second..." He muttered pulling back on the trigger.

Suddenly locust came charging in from another path! Tamaki dove for cover just barely in time to avoid getting shot. Everyone else took cover returning fire on the locust who took cover of their own. Tamaki gritted his teeth.

"Give me cover I'll take them out!" He shouted.

He pushed the targeting unit and fired on the Seeder. For a few seconds there was nothing, then a massive red beam came streaming down from above! The Seeder gave a shreik of agony as it was incenerated before it turned into a foul smelling pile of organs. Tamaki then brought the beam along onto the Locust's position. The locust tried to flee but they were obliterated by the blast.

Everyone stood up and moved from cover. Calares pressed down on his mike.

"Command this is Saxon do you read?" He asked.

_"Sax-(STATIC) say again (STATIC) not (STATIC) thr-(STATIC) clearly." _Euphemia's voice said chopped up and distorted by interference.

Tamaki sighed. "Hey moron I said Seeders in the plural there's at least one more in here."

"Well where is the last one?" Lelouch asked.

"Well if you'd follow me I'll show you," Tamaki muttered.

They continued on weapons ready. After some time they came upon the sound of another Seeder. This one was in a large atrium near what appeared to be the exit from the gardens this one already guarded by a locust fire team. Tamaki smirked raising the target unit.

"Okay here's the last one of these ugly bastards." Tamaki growled.

"Grenades people." Calares whispered.

Rivalz pulled out a pair of grenades and began spinning around one of the grenades.

"Okay one second." Tamaki muttered.

Then the hadron came down! Rivalz chucked in his first grenade and then hurled the second into the atrium. The explosion that followed destroyed all four locust and the Seeder was almost vaporized by the hadron blast. Lelouch and the rest of the squad ducked down just to feel the intense heat flash over their heads.

They stood up to find a massive crater in the room. Calares pressed down on his boom mike.

"Command this is Saxon one, do you read?" Calares asked.

_"Rodger that Saxon one you're coming through clearly now Colonel_." Euphemia said in a relieved voice.

"Can you get in contact with those black knights yet?" Calares asked.

"_One second. . ." _Euphemia replied.

Then Kallen's voice cut in surrounded by gun fire. "_Is anyone out there? We're pinned down by the Mausoleum and need assistance!" _

"Kallen that you? Damn good to here from you!" Tamaki said pressing down on his own mike.

"_Tamaki where the hell are you and where's Goki?" _Kallen asked.

"Goki's KIA, I've linked up with some Britannian troops." Tamaki replied.

"Hold your position we're on our way." Calares stated.

_"Well move your ass! We're practically throwing rocks at the enemy!" _Kallen said.

"Hey Kallen I got a suprise for you! Stay alive and you'll get to see!" Tamaki said grinning at Lelouch.

"_Tamaki what the hell are you talking about?" _Kallen growled.

"You'll see." Tamaki said switching off his mike.

"Merlin how far are we from the Mausoleum?" Suzaku asked.

"Well by my map of the city before it fell to the Locust we're several blocks away. The fastest method would be to cut through the City government center." Merlin stated. "There is a balcony above the street overlooking the Mausoleum that is the most likely spot for the Locust to have set up machine gun's and snipers."

"Command can you confirm this?" Calares asked.

_"Yes, satellite images, show several Troika's on that ledge but we can't get a clear look at the actual combat due to the number of Nemycasts. We can't risk sending in pick up until you've eliminated those Nemycasts_." Euphemia stated.

"Understood command, Saxon out." Calares said.

"We'd best get moving if we're going to get to them in time." Lelouch stated.

"That's an obvious Lieutenant." Calares said.

They made their way to the main entrance and forced it open. The moment they did however machine gun fire slashed across the door way! The locust had two Troika's right outside the door on the steps to the government center. Tamaki raised his hadron targeter.

"I got these bastards!" He shouted pointing at the weapon on the First Troika.

Then a round struck him on the shoulder and he fell back with a curse! The targeting unit clattered to the floor next to Lelouch. Tamaki clutched at his shoulder, the shoulder pad had been damaged and penetrated to some degree, blood dripped from the wound. Suzaku grabbed Tamaki by the legs and pulled him safely behind cover just in time to avoid losing a limb or two.

"Leutinant Lamperouge, use the targeting unit and eliminate those troika's!" Calares shouted as Suzaku ripped off Tamaki's damaged shoulder plate and began to bandage up Tamaki's wound.

"Understood," Lelouch replied, snatching up the targeting unit and squeezing back on the trigger as he brought it back on the Troika.

Calares, Rivalz, and Young opened fire on the Troika's with their weapons, but the bullets merely bounced off the armored plates in front of the gunners. Then like a blow from god himself the hadron blast came down and in less than a second vaporized the troika and it's gunner. The second gunner realizing his danger tried to abadone his weapon only to be ripped to shreds by Calares, Rivalz, and Young.

"Move up!" Calares shouted and they rushed across the street Lelouch tossing Tamaki the targeting unit.

"Are you alright?" He asked as they reached the large bullet riddled oak doors of the government center.

Tamaki nodded. "I'll live sir."

Calares kicked open the doors to the government center. They rushed inside securing the Lobby quickly, no contacts.

Calares pulled out his chain sword, slinging his rifle on his back. "Stay alert and use cover, this could get seriously close quarters.

"_Saxon, this command I'm transmitting the Government center's blue prints to Merlin, he can guide you through." _ Euphemia stated.

"Rodger that Command." Calares said as Merlin floated forward.

"Okay then follow me." Merlin stated zooming up a set of stairs, the rest of the team following close behind. They passed dozens of empty court rooms and offices. For Lelouch it was going down memory lane. The halls were filled with over turned marble pillars and shattered vases. Dropped peices of garbage littered the floor as did small skulls of rats. Calares looked at the fiflth and shook his head in disgust.

"These monsters have no respect for anything created by man, this place was once great. A lot of history made here." Calares sad sadly.

"Yeah and a lot of lies to." Lelouch muttered.

It had been here that Lelouch's trial had been conducted by Cornelia after he had been revealed as Zero. She had felt that in the Tokyo settlement the black knights might attempt an assault to rescue Lelouch, thus she'd moved the trail location to Nagasaki. In one of these court rooms Lelouch had faced the judgement of his vengefull half sister.

"You've got some nerve punk," Calares growled. "I heard all about your trial, I personally feel Princess Corneila was right in her sentencing of you. Though I wish she'd given you the death penalty instead of forty years."

"Why you little...!" Tamaki started to say raising his rifle but Suzaku cut him off.

"His trial was a farce to begin with sir. Lelouch may have been Zero and perhaps he does deserve to be punished for his crimes but he has the will of more than sixty percent of the population of area eleven behind him." Suzaku replied.

Lelouch gave a half smile. Suzaku had been the most surprising witness for the defense. He'd told the court everything about Nunnaly's impairments and staunchly defend Lelouch. Then when Lelouch had revealed himself as Zero Suzaku had gone queit. His testimony in the trial however was enough to get him demoted to a Leutinant.

"A terrorist is a terrorist. I thought even you would realize that as Princess Euphemia's knight." Calares replied curtly.

"Look let's just focus on the mission." Lelouch muttered as they began to climb another flight of steps.

Calares seemed to be about to say something else but thought better of it. Rivalz merely continued to glare at Lelouch.

Suddenly from the top of the stairs came a hissing sound. Everyone looked up to see a dozen wretches come charging down the stairs at them spittle flying from their mouths! Calares gave a yell and charged in with his chain sword going! Lelouch, Tamaki, and Young opened up with their rifles as Suzaku joined Calares in the Melee and Rivalz sent out a single shot gun shell blasting down two Wretchs in one shot.

Blood stained the stairs as each wretch fell to either bullets, buck shot, or Calares and Suzaku's chain swords. When the last Wretch fell dead they rushed up the stairs as two Locust Drone's came down with shot guns of their own. Tamaki managed to pull of a head shot with his MA55 downing one while Lelouch struck the second in the chest with multipile bullets. The Locust stumbled forward and came crashing down the steps with the crunching of heavy bones.

Lelouch picked up the drone's fallen shot gun and slung it over his shoulder. Rivalz merely collected several fresh rounds for his own shot gun, still glaring at Lelouch.

"We've only got a little farther before we reach the Balcony, from the Balcony there appears to be a service stair that leads down to the street." Merlin stated as they reached the top of the stairs.

They continued on in silence eyes darting to every doorway for any sign of hostiles. However there were no locust engaging them in combat yet. It gave Lelouch an uncomfortable feeling whenever they passed a door that appeared to have just had it's room looted by thieves.

Then at last they heard the unmistakable sound of several Troika's firing at once. Knowing that their objective was now tantalizingly close they rushed forward checking their guns quickly eager to join up with the near by black knights and get out of this nightmare.

They rushed out onto the baloney that was lined with at least a dozen locust regulars, four locust's wielding S3-97 AM "Alamo" Sniper rifles, and three Troika's. Team Saxon opened fire instantly guns blazing. Lelouch and Rivalz shot guns bucked violently as the gunned down the machine gunners. Tamaki, Calares, Suzaku, and Young unleashed a vicious spray of rifle rounds on the snipers and drones! The locust warriors were shredded to pieces by this violent assault from behind.

The moment the last Locust feel they rushed to the balcony railing. Below them in the street dozen's of Locust were firing on the Marble pillar lined entrance to the Mausoleum. Above them was a massive swarm of Nemycasts keeping a silent and eerie vigil over the battle below. Calares hit down on his mike.

"Command we've reached the balcony we are beginning to support freindlies!" Calares shouted as Tamaki took aim with his Hadron Targeter. Rivalz shoved aside the bloody sack of flesh that had been the gunner of the Troika he was now commendering.

_"Understood Saxon, we can't send any assistance to you until the sky is cleared of Nemycasts and the ground is clear of drones_." Euphemia reported.

"Rodger that command." Calares replied before yanking back on the charging stick of his MA55. Lelouch hopped on one of the Troika's and Suzaku picked up a fallen Alamo rifle. Young merely sighted down the scope of his MA55.

"You heard her majesty! We don't get to leave until all of the grubs are dead! OPEN FIRE!" Calares shouted before unleashing a spray of bullets from his rifle. Lelouch and Rivalz took aim at the Nemycasts in the sky and opened up. Nemycasts were easy to blow up with enough fire power and two troika's was over kill. Nemycasts burst like balloons as 20mm rounds ripped them apart. Suzaku focused in on high accuracy kills against the locust that had superior cover to the black knights trapped inside the mausoleum. With the first crack of his rifle a Locust fell dead with a missing head.

Tamaki's Hadron targeting unit finally pegged off it's target and down came the devastating beam of fire. It burned clean through the near by Nemycasts and obliterated a troika on the ground, killing the gunner. Several Locust turned to open fire on the forces now pinning them down but Calares and Young's rifle fire kept them back.

Then from within the tomb came a sudden spray of gun fire. The surviving black knights were finally in a position to counter attack and they did so with everything they had left. The locust were now caught on both sides from above. In a matter of seconds the number of locust dropped to half a dozen, then a pair of drones, then finally the last drone fell dead with a missing head.

Lelouch eased off the triggers of his Troika and breathed a sigh of relief. Calares pressed down on his boom mike as the smoke from the gunfire cleared.

"Command, this is Saxon one area secured." Calares reported.

_"Rodger that Saxon one, Dragon-Fire's on route." _Euphemia replied in a relieved tone.

"Alright let's get the hell out of here!" Tamaki said in gleeful tones.

Lelouch sighed and picked up his shot gun. Something in his gut told him things were about to go horribly wrong.

* * *

**Ranger24: Okay thats the chapter. Once more tech reel time!**

**Human gear: **

**S3-97 AM "Alamo" Sniper rifle: A Britannain made sniper rifle with a six round magazine, this rifle has a night vision and infared setting. It's high explosive fin stabalized AP rounds can rip through up to four meter of flesh and bone.**

**Locust gear:**

**Berserker: A berserker is a blind female locust that is impervious to most small arms fire. These deadly creatures are a threat to even knightmare frames.**

**Ranger24: Okay next chapter should be ready by Wensday. Until then, read and review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ranger24: That's right folks I am back with new ideas for this story thanks to having read the works of Dan Abbnet! If you haven't read his stories then I can kinda understand but seriously go read them.

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Skewer the winged beast.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**10 kilometers from USC base camp in Nagasaki, Dragon Fire flight DF-59/DF-67 Okinawa Task Force**

_"59 this control do you read over?"_

"Receiving control this is 59 go ahead," Shirely replied.

"_Saxon Team has cleared an LZ you have green light proceed to transmitted coordinates_," Euphemia replied.

"Understood control, 59 out," Shirely replied easing herself back into the pilots chair. "You hear that 67?"

"_You know it,_" the other pilot replied. "_We'll keep the skies clean._"

"Glad to have you up here," Shirely put in.

_"Hey Lieutenant!"_ Haji called from back.

"What?" Shirely asked trying not to take her eyes off the skies.

_"Surely you can't be serious_!"

Shirely gave the drop ship a violent shake and the two gunners yelled in fright.

"_Okay sorry! Bad time for a pun!_" Haji apologized.

**Saxon Team, Outside Nagasaki Government Center.**

The squad made it's way down into the streets. Already out in the street was Kallen and the two other survivors. Tamaki stepped right in front of him as they stepped out onto the streets.

"Hey! Look who managed to survive this little strip of hell?" Tamaki said happily.

"Alright Tamaki what is the 'suprise you were talking about?" Kallen asked in a brusk tone.

"What? Not even a 'hi, how are you doing Tamaki...'"

Before Tamaki could finish however he double over on the ground and several of the men winced as Kallen pulled her foot away from Tamaki's groin. She hadn't changed much in Lelouch's eyes. She'd grown her hair out a bit and she looked a lot more of exhaustion, she also probably need a shower. But her face looked the same as always, her hard blue eyes and glare; not to mention her old scowl.

The moment she saw him however her expression changed from anger and annoyance to surprise, shock, and obvious discomfort. She stared at him for a moment in silence. He smiled at her.

"It's been a while, Q-1." Lelouch said.

"Zero..." She whispered. The other two looked suprised and whispered to eachother frantically.

"She's pissed," Suzaku muttered to Lelouch.

Kallen continued to stare at him in silence. Calares interrupted her silent thoughts.

"Where's the Resonator Captain Kozuki?" He demanded.

She snapped out of her focus and jabbed her thumb back at the Mausoleum. "It's where we were hiding."

"I'll get it," Tamaki groaned, stumbling towards the Mausoleum.

Then there came to their ear's the sound of the approaching Dragon Fires. Two came into view a gun ship model in the lead followed by a transport.

_"Saxon Team this is DF-59 my name is Lieutenant Fenette, I'll be your pilot back to Okinawa._"

Lelouch blinked in surprise, Shirely was a pilot?

Suzaku sighed as Lelouch glanced at him. "Shirely joined up after you got arrested."

"Great," Lelouch sighed, just imagining how Shirely would be reuniting with him.

Then just as the Dragon Fire came around for the landing and Tamaki came back with the Resonator in his arms, a single black shape came flying at the gunship. Lelouch's eyes widened as he recognized the shape of a nemycast. It crashed into the tail of Shirely's Dragon Fire and all hell broke loose!

Bullets came flying down from the surrounding buildings and Young fell dead as bullets ripped apart his chest! Shirley's scream cut across their mike's as her Dragon-Fire's tail exploded!

"_I CAN'T CONTROL IT! MAY DAY! MAY DAY_!" Shirely screamed mere seconds before her Dragon fire crashed into side of the Government center. The remains of the tail and wing crashed into the ground. The squad's scattered as dozens of locust poured onto the street! Lelouch fired into the on coming horde mercilessly. He glanced about to see the majority of the group falling back to the Mausoleum. Calares however was on the opposite side of the remains of the crashed Dragon Fire.

The gun ship began to open up raining fire on the on coming locust waves. Dozens of drones where shredded by its main guns before the locust on the ground began to open up on it with their small arms. The Dragon Fire pulled up out of the narrow canyon between the buildings trying to get out of range of the locust small arms fire.

_'I am pleased with your progress... I understand they have located another squad...'_

"Fall back!" Calares shouted firing furiously with his rifle into the oncoming horde. What he didn't see however was a large hulking locust moveing up behind him.

_'Our strategy remains the same...'_

Lelouch's raised his rifle to fire on the new locust but a round narrowly missed his skull.

_'Cut off the head and the body dies...'_

Calares seemed to become aware of the figure approaching him. He turned about to get punched clean in the face by the massive locust.

_'We will win this war... It's only a matter of time...'_

Lelouch looked up just in time to see the new locust warrior pulling out a long serrated blade and running it through Calares's chest. After a second the locust warrior dragged the sword out of Calares's corpse and threw the limp body onto the ground. Lelouch raised his rifle only for Suzaku to grab him by the shoulder.

"Forget it! We gotta get the hell out of here!" Suzaku shouted before the two of them broke off and fled up the steps into mausolem. One of the soldiers stumbled and was instantly set upon by a Locust warrior. They fled inside the Mausoleum and slammed the doors behind them.

Once inside the dark tomb Tamaki and Rivalz piled several wooden boards and large rocks in front of the door. They stood there panting in the dark. Lelouch pressed down on his mike.

"Command, this is Lieutenant Lamperouge. DF 59 is down, Colonel Calares is KIA along with Sergeant Young, we've taken refuge inside the Mausoleum." Lelouch said wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Say again Lelouch, Calares is dead?" Euphemia said in a disturbed voice.

"Yeah, we got ambushed at the LZ and we've taken refuge inside the mausoleum."

"We're totally fucked," Rivalz growled.

"Stowe it britannian." Tamaki shot back.

Rivalz was about to respond when there came a loud roar from with in the tomb and the sound of heavy feet. Tamaki, Kallen, Rivalz, and Suzaku's eyes widened in fear.

"Oh shit a berserker!" Kallen muttered, there was silence. "Stay quiet, she can hear us... and smell us."

Lelouch pressed down on his boom mike. "Command, we have a berserker in the area please advise!"

"Hold your fire Saxon! Standard weapons are useless against that thing!" Euphemia whispered.

"Oh this is fucked! We're screwed!" The one surviving member of Kallen's squad said panicking.

"Quiet down!" Suzaku hissed.

"I'm getting the hell out of here!" The man screamed before running down the corridor.

At that moment however a massive shadow appeared around the corner! Just as he rounded the corner he screamed as a massive muscled granite gray arm grabbed the black knight by the head and dragged him into the hall with a roar! Blood splashed across the walls as the man screamed in agony and terror. The sickening sound of cracking bones and organs being crushed filled the air. Then the grisly remains of the mans hand was tossed down the hall to them.

Everyone's eyes were now wide with horror and alarm. Lelouch pressed down even harder on his boom mike.

"Command, we need a way to kill this thing right... fucking... now!" Lelouch hissed.

"Okay... okay..." Euphemia said quickly, there was a pause. "Do you still have the hadron targeting unit?"

Tamaki nodded his head lifting up the targeting unit.

"Yeah we've still got it." Lelouch answered.

"Okay, you've only got a few minutes left of satellite coverage left. You have to get the berserker into position for you to use the hadron cannons against it." Euphemia instructed.

Lelouch nodded. "Understood, we'll get on it."

"And Lelouch," Euphemia added. "Be careful."

"Right," Lelouch muttered. "Saxon eight out."

He glanced at the other members of the squad. It was obvious he had to be the one to take out the Berserker but bringing them all along would invite disaster with such a dangerous enemy. He took the targeting unit from Tamaki.

"Alright, you guys stay here. Suzaku and I will take care of the berserker." Lelouch whispered.

"Got it." Kallen whispered back.

"We are so screwed." Rivalz hissed.

Lelouch sighed and with Suzaku began to head deeper into the Mausoleum. There was a garden in the back of Mausoleum that was open to the sky, if the two of them could get there they could fight the Berserker.

"So how do we draw it out?" Suzaku asked.

"Like this," Lelouch replied raising his rifle and unleashing a spray of bullets. The gunshots echoed about the chamber. Suzaku glanced about in fear eyes watching every door. Nothing happened.

"Well that was a bust." Suzaku muttered.

Then the wall behind Suzaku exploded! Out of the new hole charged a massive granite gray creature with no eyes!

"RUN!" Lelouch shouted and they both fled out of the chamber! The berserker roared in fury and charged after them smashing through anything that got in it's way. They ran all of the way to the back of the tomb before at the last second they both dove out of the way just barely in time! The berseker burst through the massive stone wall and out into the sun light outside the tomb. Lelouch brought up the targeting unit and pulled back on the trigger! The berserker turned about roaring in fury!

Then down came the hadron beam and the Berserker roared in agony as it was rapidly melted alive by the continuous beam of Hadron energy. Then the Berserker exploded violently sending gore flying everywhere. Lelouch gave a sigh of relief and leaned back against the wall of mausoleum. He pressed down against his boom mike as he set down the hadron targeting unit.

"Kallen bring everyone up, the berserker has been dealt with." He said tiredly.

"Right, understood... Lelouch." Kallen muttered.

Suzaku pulled Lelouch up of the floor and they stepped out into the late day sun. Lelouch pressed down on his boom mike again.

"Command, Berserker neutralized, requesting pick up over."

"Negative Lelouch, we can't risk sending in anymore air units into the area as of right now." Euphemia replied as Kallen, Tamaki, and Rivalz emerged from the tomb with the resonator on Tamaki's back. Lelouch tossed Tamaki the Targeting unit.

"Then how are we getting out of here?" Lelouch asked.

"That's up to you now, Major." Corneila's voice replied.

Lelouch blinked in surprise.

"Major?" Rivalz said in a mix of shock and annoyance.

"You're team is going to have to deploy the resonator at the Nagasaki Sakuradite mines, which happen to be twenty five clicks outside of town. You're being given command of Saxon team as of right this moment." Cornelia continued.

"Respectfully sir but what the hell?" Lelouch asked. "How the heck are we supposed to cross more than twenty five kilometers of Locust territory in one night?"

"As I said before, that's up to you Saxon one, Command out." Cornelia answered.

"They made you a major?" Rivalz said incredulous.

**Nagasaki, Wreckage of DF 59**

Shirely could barely hold back her tears as struggled to squeeze through the small hole in the cockpit glass. Her left arm was broken and she couldn't see out her left eye but she could feel blood on her face that she knew was her own. Everyone else aboard DF 59 was dead, blood splashed like paint across the interior.

She clambered out of her downed craft and with a cry fell to the floor and landed hard on left arm. She bit her lip so hard trying to stifle the scream she nearly tore it off.

She could hear footsteps coming towards her downed bird and though it pained her she drew her side arm.

A locust drone entered the hall and Shirely raised her weapon up as well as she could and fired.

Her first shot caught the drone in the shoulder and it took a step back loosing a yell of pain. Shirely fired again and this time caught the drone in the chest, her third round got it in the eye. As it fell dead however more locust entered the hall and Shirely cursed and continued firing. Another drone fell dead, why weren't they shooting back? She had three rounds left. She put the first one into the leg of one of the advancing drones and put the second in its groin. The final round she then turned the gun towards herself.

Before she could pull the trigger however a hand grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up. She found herself staring face to face with the largest locust she had ever seen. It glared at her and then punched her in the face. Everything went black.

* * *

**Ranger24: And thats a chapter folks. Very dark at the end but it helps set things up for later. I also apologieze if anyone thinks I'm being to rough on Shirely. Its for plot folks. Anyways read and review.**


End file.
